


Art for Mating Ritual

by seraphina_snape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanmix, M/M, Teen Wolf Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Mating Ritual by sam_gamgee. Includes fic cover, digital scene illustration (manip), and a fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Mating Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mating Ritual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072955) by [sam_gamgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee). 



> Thank you to sam_gamgee for providing me with a lovely story to work with. I had great fun with this one! *g*
> 
> Be aware that the artwork might contain spoilers for two scenes of the story. They are very minor, however (several lines of text), so you should be fine.
> 
> You can also find this post mirrored [on LJ](http://theiconicplague.livejournal.com/31415.html) and [on tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/69159225345/art-for-mating-ritual-by-sam-gamgee-link-will-be).

  


alternative version (can be used as a fic cover):  


**Fanmix:**

  
**Mr. Right**

_a fanmix inspired by_

**[Mating Ritual]()** by 

**o1: A Rocket to the Moon - Mr. Right** | [♫](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.mediafire.com/?lmlaml1qixzdsia)

_Maybe I'm your Mr. Right_  
Baby, maybe I'm the one you like  
Maybe I'm a shot in the dark  
And you're the morning light 

_Maybe this is sad but true_  
Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose  
You could be the best of me  
When I'm the worst for you 

 

**o2: Erica Bjuremark - It's so Easy** | [♫](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.mediafire.com/?cd4t4d9emc5ljm9)

_It's so easy when you know what you're doing  
It's so easy when you're doing it now_

_We've got to trust each other blindly_  
Only then will we have eyes to see  
What we make of life, it never comes easy  
Our hearts are tempered by adversity 

 

**o3: Lights - Fall Back Down** | [♫](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.mediafire.com/?7kznnd2748999wx)

_Don't worry about me I'm gonna make it alright_  
Got my enemies crosshaired in my sight  
I take a bad situation gonna make it right  
In the shadow of darkness I stand in the light 

_See it's our style to keep it true_  
I've had a bad year, a lot I've gone through  
I've been knocked out, beat down, black and blue 

_If I fall back down_  
You're gonna help me back up again  
If I fall back down  
You're gonna be my friend 

 

**o4: Green Day - Poprocks & Coke** | [♫](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.mediafire.com/?80nz6ehhgx86rpw)

_Keep in mind  
I’ll be there for you_

_If you should fall_  
You know I’ll be there  
To catch the call  
You know I’ll be there  
I’ll go anywhere  
So I’ll see you there 

 

**o5: Tyrone Wells - Sink or Swim** | [♫](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.mediafire.com/?yua9oy7f83d5h9a)

_Caught in the middle of a crossfire_  
Lost my balance on a high wire  
Trying to figure out what to do 

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky_  
Are we going down or will we fly?  
This could be a shipwreck on the shore  
Or we could sail away forevermore  
This time it's sink or swim, sink or swim 

 

**o6: The Frames - Falling Slowly** | [♫](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.mediafire.com/?cj4031ecr53we4d)

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won 

 

**o7: Boys Like Girls - Two Is Better Than One** | [♫](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.mediafire.com/?abql09z76s8v6wq)

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing 

 

**o8: MoZella - Can't Stop** | [♫](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.mediafire.com/?qj9tbhc626c5bm7)

_And I'll be yours, just give me time  
Give me time_

_I can't stop  
Lord, I can't stop myself now_

_I'm losing sleep over you_  
And I don't know what I've got myself into  
You just have something that I need  
I can't put my finger on it  
You can put yours on me 

 

**o9: Elbow - One Day Like This** | [♫](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.mediafire.com/?49ivfaapb8zcfig)

_'Cause holy cow, I love your eyes_  
And only now I see the light  
Yeah, lying with you half awake  
Stumbling over what to say  
Oh, anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day 

 

**1o: Explosions in the Sky - A slow Dance** | [♫](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.mediafire.com/?e7skefneu0xdf6d)

_instrumental_

 

[♯ .zip (Mediafire)](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.mediafire.com/?v9b1gd1ayg5yd3b) or [listen to it via 8tracks]()  



End file.
